


Not Forgiven, But Not Forgotten

by TheRoyalSmuggler



Series: New Attilan [1]
Category: Inhumans (TV 2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Earth, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I need more marital fluff with these guys, New Attilan, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalSmuggler/pseuds/TheRoyalSmuggler
Summary: Short one-shot post series. Medusa goes to look for her husband in the early morning light and finds him staring at the moon.
Relationships: Medusalith Amaquelin/Blackagar Boltagon
Series: New Attilan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Not Forgiven, But Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this series, not only because Anson Mount is a god himself! But also because it was different and I liked that. I also loved these two together and I kinda got fed up with all the angst it took for them to reunite after being separated like they were. So I decided to write this at like Half 4 in the morning. Please enjoy and try to forgive the lack of dialogue, I'm not entirely sure of the format in which to write down Black Bolt's way of communication.

Medusa rolled over and felt the cold bed beside her, she sat up quickly and looked around the room which was just starting to glow with the light of dawn coming though the thin curtains. She tampered down the grip of panic that suddenly seized her when she realised her husband was not in their bedroom. Waking alone was not something that Medusa was used to, nor did she like it. But she understood that her beloved needed space sometimes. This was not the first time that he had deemed it necessary to have time alone to think or process something. 

Medusa could never sleep well without Black Bolt by her side, so she decided that now was probably as good a time as any to get up and start her day. First item on her agenda had just become the task of finding where her husband had disappeared to. She switched on her bedside lamp and dressed in the dimly lit room, noticing as she opened the large closet, she shared with her husband, that his large outdoor coat was missing. 

Medusa quickly dressed and made her way down the stairs of the small house that belonged to her and the king. The Inhumans had only been on Earth for a grand total of three months, two weeks and three days but with the full co-operation of the US government in exchange for some of their technological schematics, they were already well on their way to building New Attilan. Here on their small piece of land on this vast planet, they could finally start to feel safe again, after everything that had happened with Maximus on the Moon every Inhuman was relieved. 

With her thoughts turning to her brother-in-law, Medusa suddenly had an idea of where her husband had snuck off to during the night. She made her way out of the house and across the front porch that they both liked to relax on during the evenings after long hard days of work. Even if Black Bolt and Medusa were still King and Queen, they had deemed it necessary that every Inhuman know that they were working on changing things and that life in New Attilan was going to be different. It had to be different. So everyone pitched in where they could and used what skills they had. 

Slowly walking down the dirt path, Medusa looked around in awe. She saw this visage every day, she had of course had a hand in its design and creation, but she still marvelled at the strength and resilience of her and her husband’s people. Here they were, finally home and starting to thrive again. She kept walking to the outermost part of the village that would soon start to grow, Medusa could hear the roaring of that waves as she got closer to the beach. 

Everything on Earth was so different to the moon, so different to everything that the Inhumans had known. The sounds and the smells and everything else were taken in and none of them felt like they would ever get tired of any of it. Medusa kept walking and soon she was stepping onto the sand. To the left of her was Triton’s beach hut that he had fashioned for himself. After having been denied the water for so long nobody could hardly blame him for wanting to spend as much time close to the waves as possible. Several other huts of similar design were spotted around on the shore. 

Passing the dark and quiet huts she kept walking to the small pier that jutted out to sea. Some of the younger Inhumans found it a great source of entertainment during both the day and night. Medusa could already see that beach parties would start to become a regular thing in the near future. As she looked at the pier, she finally saw the silhouette of her husband. He was just standing at the end of the pier looking up and Medusa did not need to follow his gaze to know what he was staring so intently at. 

She continued her slow pace towards him. She would not startle him; she knew that he knew that she had been making her way towards him. And yet when she stepped onto the wood and it made a low creaking sound, they would have to check that, he did not stop his silent vigil. Medusa made her way up the pier to stand at her husband’s side. When she dared to look up, she could see the full moon clear in the early morning sky. Without looking away, she slowly lifted her arm to her husband’s waist and slotted herself in closer to him. He looked down suddenly then and automatically put his strong arm around her shoulders. Medusa rested her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply, looking into his eyes. Black Bolt looked at her with wonder in his eyes, they way he had always looked at her and would always look at her. 

Medusa reached up with her other hand to gently caress his cheek. “He will not be forgotten Black Bolt. And no matter what he did, no matter where he is, he will always be your brother.” Her husband blinked, nodded slightly and then looked back up at the moon. Medusa moved closer still. Wrapping both her arms around Black Bolt and leaning into his strong body. 

Medusa wasn’t sure if she could ever find it in her heart to completely forgive Maximus for what he had done, and she doubted that many of them ever would. But she would be grateful for the fact that her husband, and their people, were safe and had a chance to thrive.


End file.
